The New Girl in Our Sewers
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Next to being the new girl in town next to having no friends and being handicapped, life can be pretty hard. The turtles discover a sick and physically disabled foreign girl with a pink camo knapsack in the streets of New York and take her back to the lair. There she will discover that she will find the unlikeliest of friends in her new home city. (Based off the 2014 movie)
1. The Girl with the Camo Knapsack

"This is starting to become a habit." Raph growled as he looked over the shoulder of his youngest brother.

"Maybe more déjà vu than anything else." Donnie replied while he began to run scans with his wrist computer. "My scans indicate that she has loose joints."

"She couldn't have fallen that hard." Leo said as he looked up from the side stairwell that led down to the alleyway where they were being concealed.

"Where did you find her?"

"On 43rd." The girl looked no older than 16. She wore a teal sun dress with a white cardigan. A matching hijab was wrapped around her head. Her pink camo knapsack hung loosely from her shoulders while a pair of forearm crutches lay beside her.

"We should get her to a hospital." Leo suggested while Donnie adjusted the girls glasses.

"There's no need."

"What are you talking about? You just said that she has loose joints."

"I did, but they weren't caused by her fall. So there's no need to take her to a hospital, but we should get her somewhere safe."

"Good idea. I think I saw a bench near the cross walk."

"We are not ditching her there!"

"Then what do you suggest, fearless leader?" Raphael had asked the question, but he already knew the answer. "Oh no! Don't even think about it!"


	2. Bony

**_East Village Apartments, 32 East 3rd Street_**

 ** _6:00 AM_**

I hate school. That's a lie, I loved my old school I just hate my new one. What could be worse than being the new girl in town? Being the new girl in town along with being the new girl in school, with no friends, baby brother and working mother. I groan as I force myself to get up after I hit the snooze on my alarm. I switch my side lamp on and prop myself up., rubbing my eyes so that they may adjust to my eyes. My head turns to my side table where my inhaler and pain reliving medication was. I place my glasses over my eyes and pull the covers off to reveal my bony and slightly crooked legs. These are the parts of my life that I hate, including having no friends in this area. I'm a foreigner in a very strange place. Why did we have to come here? I take my time pulling my legs over the side of my bed. I pause when I hear a knock at my door.

"Badra, do you need any help?" I roll my eyes at my mother's annoying question that she felt the need to ask every morning. And as every morning that she asks, the answer still remains the same.

"No….I'm fine."

"Breakfast is ready when you are." I wait until I hear her footsteps leave down the hall. I hated it when she wanted to help me, especially when I've done so well on my own without her. My eyes narrow when I'm forced to look at the crutches that leaned against my side table.

"I hate you." I mutter under my breath. Then sluggishly grab them and hook them around my forearms. I place them firmly on my bedroom floor then push off, allowing them to support my weight as I place my toes on the ground then walk over to my dresser where my school clothes were waiting for me. I sigh deeply, pick them up from my dress and walk back over to my bed where I sit and begin to remove my nightgown. This task seems to only be getting harder all the time. Getting dressed with little use of your arms is probably just as hard as getting dressed without your legs…..maybe not as hard. I had to work carefully to put my black stockings on once I was already in my blue dress shirt, gray cardigan vest and deep blue skirt. I slowly walk back to my dresser and open one to select a light pink scarf and a sea shell shaped pin. Once I was finished I stand in front of my full body mirror to look myself over…..I despised the way I looked. When I lived in England I didn't attend a private school…..but now I live here and all my friends are on the other side of the world….far away. I was only a baby when my parents came to England and now I'm almost 16 and we're here in this massive city, where I can't help but feel so small.

I didn't want to be late so I pack my pink camouflaged knapsack and hobble out of my room and into the hall way where I make y way to my baby brother Abids room. I carefully open the door and tip toe in, where I see him sleeping peacefully in his crib. "Night night, Abi." I smile after I kiss his small head. The kitchen was my next stop where I find my mother. She wore a yellow V neck over a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans, her black head scarf had a yellow design around the edges. She stood over the stove cooking an array of vegetables. _"Śubha savēra."_ _(Good Morning)_ She smiles happily up to me. I great her and give a weak mile as I sit at our round dinner table where a plate of cinnamon, raisin French toast and a glass of ice tea was waiting for me. I lean my crutches against the wall, place my napkin in my lap, fold my hands, bow my head and say a small prayer then begin to eat. "Do you want me to take you to therapy after school today?" I bite hard on my fork, thinking that it will stop me from yelling at her.

"No, I'm fine with walking."

"You shouldn't be putting so much stress on your legs."

"But that's what the therapies for." My mother nods her head as she places the vegetables that she was cooking into a small container that she then places into my bag. "For your lunch." She explains then hugs me. Once I finished my breakfast I helped my mother clean the dishes, grab my bag then head for the door, before my mother stops me. "Baddra, wait." She turns to face me properly, her hands on my shoulders. "I know that the therapy is hard, but be honest with me…..is it helping?" I hesitate to think of the right answer. I don't want to hurt her, I don't know what she'd think if I told her the truth.

"Yes." I nod with a long smile. "I'm feeling better…really." Her faced looked relieved and thankful for my honesty.

"That makes me so happy." She hugs me tightly then kisses my fore head. "Have a good day. Do you have your inhaler and your medication?" I nod my head. " I love you very much."

"I love you too." I reply then walk out the door, bag and crutches in tow. The bus stop wasn't too far from my apartment complex. I waited maybe a total of 5 minutes before the bus finally arrived. The massive tires jerk to a stop. The doors open with a loud _swish_ and a friendly face appears.

"Mornin, Baddra." A short dark skinned middle aged man greats with a warm smile

"Good Morning, Anthony." I smile as I slowly climb up the steps then swipe my bus card then take a seat in the front row. The trip would take up to 20 minutes to reach my school. I remove my phone from my coat pocket and put in my ear buds. I scroll through my playlist until I find my Beyonce track. I turn up the volume and drown out the world. I watch the bright lights of the dark city pass by as the bus moves from stop to stop. With every stop more and more people board and with every stop we get closer and closer to my destination. This feeling makes my heart race and my chest hurt. I remove my inhaler from my bag and take to puff. My heart rate then lowers and I lose my shortness of breath, I breathe deeply and try to think of something calm and pleasant…the only thing that comes to mind is my father.


	3. Trouble in school

I AM SO VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE FALLEN OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I've been reestablishing my creative flow...it took a lot longer than i though. But in that time i did see the new TMNT movie and i frickin loved it! I am going to start making amends for my absence i hope that you all can forgive me.

Bahdras POV

I never viewed myself as helpless. That's just how everyone else views me…. even my own parents see me that way. Like I've said before, I love school…...I just hated my gym class. While the other girls would run laps I had to work with my gym teacher on my upper arm strength…. Which I was also failing in. It's so humiliation…...all these girls have a huge advantage over me because they can actually walk. I could tell that they resented me because of lack of participation because of my condition, but it's not my fault. I was born with my condition…. it's not my fault that I'm like this!

"Two more, Bahdra." Mrs. Ekett said. The pressure of her hands on my feet as I made it halfway through another sit up. I have no support in my legs so trying to do at least one sit up is almost impossible for me. This was the worst part of my physical education session at school. First we'd work on my upper arm strength then my core. And try to work on my leg strength. 3…...2…1 the bell rang and the girls had already begun filing out. My legs and chest had already begun to burn as I collapsed on the gym floor. "Good job, Bahdra. You did great today."

"Thanks.' I reply weakly as I force myself to sit back up again. My knees were shaking and my wrists were sore. I weakly reach my wheelchair and remove the locks on the wheels. The Invacare chair that I use at school is much easier to maneuver than the spare one I have at home. I push the joystick forward and move through the open gym doors to the locker room. It's always hot and stinky in here. I turn the dial of my locker and pull the clasp away. Inside was my pink cameo backpack and my school uniform. I brushed through my dark hair then rearrange it under my hijab then pin it with the same seashell clip I used this morning. I shook the wrinkles out of my clothes and carefully get into them step by step. I groan when the bell rang for the next class, I had only just made it out of the locker room and I was already late for class, my favorite class. The halls were completely empty with the exception of the adult hall monitors. They wave at me, I wave back and keep on my way until I make it to my class. The minute I open the door and slowly make my way inside every head turns on me. I instantly felt small and was praying that I had suddenly became invisible to the naked eye, but no. A tall, thin man stands from his desk with a bright and friendly smile on his face

"Ah Miss. Wilix, star arrangements down wait for anyone"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gress. I had a hard time….I mean I was fine, I just-"

"It's alright Bahdra. Take a seat and ladies we'll begin."


End file.
